Heroes of The Memeverse(Season 1 Episode 3)The raid
Previously,on heroes of the memeverse: Danny devito finally found a worthy apprentice named Yoda,who had the same fate that Danny had Yoda is very powerful which Danny learned. Now on heroes of the memeverse: Danny:Rise and shine!! Danny:We have to go get the cosmic cube.I heard a omni-stone is in the cube Yoda:What is a Omni-Stone? Danny:The stones control the omniverse.There is energy stone,space time stone,Chaos stone,Elemental stone,and the Psionic stone.The Space time stone is inside of the cosmic cube i think.Which is why we are going to make sure He wont get it and use it for evil. Yoda:Ok....... Yoda:But we need a ship Danny:I've got the best ship in the omniverse Yoda:Woah that is a cool ship!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yoda:What should we name it Danny:How about we name it the thank tank Yoda:Nah,that is lame Yoda:How about the Menace? Danny:Epic Danny:Hop on Danny:Go ahead to explore.We have a game room,a mini pool and hot tub,and other stuff.Also let me pilot. Yoda:What about the laser turrets? Danny:Oh....That will be your Job ok Yoda:Ok. Danny started flying the ship. Danny:Ok,we are looking for The Eye of sin's orders base. Danny:Apparently its on this remote planet named Oblivion. Yoda:Honestly that sound's kind of scary. Yoda:But im still up for this challenge. Danny:This will be more then just a challenge. Meanwhile,At Illuminati's throne room Servant:Boss...h-here is the cube. Illuminati:It-It's gorgeous. Illuminati:Let me smite you servant. Servant:NO AAAAAAAAA- Illuminati:He was annoying anyways. Illuminati breaks open and shatters the Cosmic cube. Illuminati:HOLY SH-- THIS IS NICE!!! Illuminati:This apparently will boost my power by thousands. Illuminati:But since its only the space time cube it will boost my control over space time Itself!!!!!!! Illuminati sends his guards to the watchtowers Guard 1:Hey I see a vehicle in the sky Guard 2:Should we be worried? Guard 1:Probably no- Guard 2:OH SH-- THEY ARE SHOOTING LASERS AT US AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Guard 1:Im getting all the guard's to get in their deathflyers. Now back in the menace Danny:Ok yoda be prepared to shoot laser's there is A LITERAL BATTALION BEHIND US!!!!! (Come and get your love plays during the high speed chase) Yoda:DIE NOOBS Yoda blasts them. Guard 1:I'm CRASHING AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Deathflyer pilot:NOOOOOO NOT BARR-(Gets blasted) The menace then gets blasted a bit. Danny:It hit our engine!!!!!!!!!! The menace started flipping in circles Yoda and Danny:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Yoda:I'M GOING TO THRO- The menace has crashed into the throne room. Illuminati:..................................... Illuminati:You always see to come back eh? Illuminati:I see a new apprentice you have..... Illuminati takes control of two pieces of wall and tries to crush them. Danny creates a forcefield. Illuminati:You will die......... Illuminati summons a rift from another dimension,causing tentacles to lash out at danny and yoda. Danny and yoda roll out of the way (duel of the fates plays during the battle) Yoda pulls out a green lightsaber. Danny pulls out a holy blade. Illuminati conjures a sword made of space time energy. Illuminati:DIE Illuminati tries slashing at them but they roll out of the way. Illuminati then tries to manipulate gravity to crush both of them. Danny fixes the gravity Danny:That wont work bud Illuminati flips above yoda and danny and shoots a energy beam at them. Danny dodges them and a piece of the floor breaks. Illuminati creates a energy web. Yoda makes a pillar to jump on Yoda then makes another pillar. Yoda jumps onto the Illuminati. Illuminati tries to slash yoda in half but he blocks it.Yoda is jumping around and flipping. Yoda slashed Illuminati multiple times. Illuminati heals. Illuminati:TAKE THIS!!!! Illuminati summons a bunch of energy meteors that obliterate his already good palace AGAIN. Danny then summons a bunch of light tentacles,and Illuminati summons a bunch of Darkness Tentacles. They slash eachother with the tentacles. Yoda tries to shoot a energy beam at Illuminati,which stopped the darkness from growing Illuminati:GRRRRRR Illuminati shoots a energy beam at Yoda and Danny,but the shoot a energy beam at Illuminati's energy beam before it hit them Danny:KEEP HOLDING IT!!!! Yoda:I'M TRYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The energy beam went back to Illuminati Which blasted the stone out of his hand. Illuminati:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny:Come on lets hop on. Danny started flying away with Yoda on the Menace But a darkness tentacle from the illuminati was holding them back. Danny:WORK YOU PIECE OF JUNK!!!!!! The illuminati used the tentacle to smash their plane back and forth. Yoda:................. Yoda shoots a energy beam which stops the tentacle,leaving them to get away. Danny:We did it!!!! Yoda:Should we investigate this stone? Danny:Maybe tomorrow... Danny and yoda both go to sleep. To be continued on saturday............................ Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes